Ouranosaurus
General Statistics *Name: nigeriensis *Name Meaning: Valiant Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 7-8 meters (23-26 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Iguanodontia --> "Iguanodontidae" --> Hadrosauroidea *Place Found: Niger *Describer: Taquet, 1976 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: (unknown) *Type: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series, English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Heroic Type (Japanese 2007 series, English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 静かなる勇者 **English: The Quiet Hero **Taiwanese: 寂靜的勇者 *Altered Forms: Alpha Ouranosaurus Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-41) **2nd Edition (024-竜) **3rd Edition (018-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (018-竜) **4th Edition (024-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (029-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (032-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (037-竜; Attack Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (020-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (013-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-41) **1st Edition (Dino-041) **2nd Edition (024-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (029-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (032-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (037-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (025-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-041) **Series 2 4th Edition (020-Dino; Heroic Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-41) **1st Edition Extension (龍-41) **2nd Edition (024-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (032-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (037-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (025-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (020-龍; Heroic Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Ouranosaurus Card 4.png|Ouranosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Ouranosaurus Card 7.png|Ouranosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Ouranosaurus Card 3.png|Ouranosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Ouranosaurus Card 6.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Ouranosaurus Card 5.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Ourano5thback.jpg|Back of Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Ouranosaurus Card 2.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Ouranosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Ouranosaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Ouranosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) OURANtai.jpg|Ouranosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Ouranosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-068/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Flavor Text: The large fin on this herbivore's back was probably used to regulate its body temperature. Roaming Ouranosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-035/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Ally :While you have another Grass Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur gains Heal. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, you gain 1 Life Point.) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: せなかに大きなせびれを持つ草食恐竜だ。このひれは体温ちょうせつに使われていたようだ。 **English: A herbivore with a large spine used to regulate body temperature **Taiwanese: 在背部有著大鰭的草食恐龍,這個鰭據說是拿來做體溫調節用的。 *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Along with Spinosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, and Kentrosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *In the DS game, an Ouranosaurus was turned into Alpha Ouranosaurus by Dr. Z and given to Ursula. Gallery Ouranosaurus_skeleton.gif|Ouranosaurus skeleton Category:DS Game Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG